Just One Kiss
by ravioli-jo
Summary: Sly/Carmelita. Possibly a oneshot. If I feel like it, I'll add more chapters later. Review please! This is about Sly and Carmelita's first kiss, when Carmelita first realizes her feelings for Sly. Rated T for suggestiveness


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the original Sly Cooper game characters (Sly, Carmelita, etc.). But the rest are mine so, _hiss, _back off them kay? Unless you have my permission, then you can use them. But get my permission first!!!**

Remember, constructive criticism only. NO BURNING!!!!! I'm new, cut me some slack.

Couple: Sly/Carmelita

No wacked out person this time, sorry

Well, that's it. Enjoy the story. Bye =]

* * *

_"Sly Cooper, I knew you'd be trying to rob this place. There's no running this time." Carmelita said, aiming her gun at his chest._

_"Just watch me." Sly said. Jumping out of the window, them spinning through the air, landing on a rooftop. Carmelita had to admit, he was quick. But she was going to get him this time._

_"Oh no you don't!" She yelled, jumping after him. She landed on the same roof and began chasing him. He was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, lightpole to lightpole, and whatever else he could land on. While she, not as acrobatic as he was, was just jumping from rooftop to rooftop._

_He jumped off the windowsill he was on and continued to run away, the entire time dodging energy blasts from her shock pistol. They were heading toward the more industrial part of town. Basically nothing but warehouses._

_Sly probably thought he was getting away, but she knew differently. They were heading toward the last of the warehouses, there was nothing but water from then on. Carmelita knew he wouldn't jump, he couldn't swim._

_"I've got you now Cooper." Carmelita said, cornering him._

_"Hmm...nice gun." he didn't sound frightened like he should have sounded, he sounded more...speculating. Like he was talking to himself._

_"Sly Cooper you're under arrest." Carmelita walked over to him. He didn't fight or try to run, he just kinda stood there. Carmelita was just about to slap the hand-cuffs on his wrist when something touched her face and..._

"Aaah!" Carmelita sat up in her bed.

"Oops, didn't mean to wake you that way." that voice it was familiar, but where had she heard it?

"Didn't mean to...wake me...that way?" she asked, dizzy and yawning. Her eyes were adjusting to the darkness.

"Yep, as in, I was going to wake you. But not that way, though I suppose that it was just as good as the way I was going to wake you..." Carmelita's eyes finally finished adjusting to the darkness and she saw...

Sly was standing in her room, swinging her shock pistol in one hand and holding her radio in the other. He was smiling at her, in a way that said both _"haha, i've got your gun" _and _"i'm am a little more than slightly afraid of you, and i'm not afraid to run off with your gun(which i have, haha)"_

"Good morning, Carmelita." Sly said, trying not to laugh.

"Sly Cooper, you've got nerve showing up in my room at.." she checked the clock "one-thirty in the morning"

"Well, you needed to be asleep so I could grab your gun and your radio without having you kill me."

"You made a _big_ mistake Cooper, there'll be no escaping this time."

"Ahh, but that's where you're wrong. I was not planning on escaping."

"So you came to turn youself in huh? I didn't expect that from you. Finally get tired of stealing stuff from others Cooper?"

"Not in the slightest, Carmelita. And yes I did come to turn myself in, but I want something from you in return."

"If it's a one-way ticket to a high security prison then you've got youself a deal."

"No that's not it. What I want is much more simple, and you happen to have it on you at the moment."

Carmelita was very suspicious. "You want my gun Cooper? My radio, my badge? Well that's to bad because-"

"No, you can keep your gun and your badge, what I want is..." Sly hesitated.

"Yes, yes, what is it?" It was one-thirty, Carmelita was _tired._

"A kiss."

Carmelita nearly gagged and she jumped out of her bed like it was on fire. The question had caught her completely off guard. "A...a...kiss?" she gasped, she felt like she had just gotten punched in the stomach.

"Just one kiss, and then you get me. No questions asked. I won't fight, and I won't attempt to escape. I promise." Sly looked sincere, and she believed him, but she was still breathless.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll give you your gun back." He said, holding the weapon out to her.

Carmelita grabbed it and looked at him, then looked back at the gun. "Now what's to stop me from blowing your brains out right now?"

"Well first off, it would stain your carpet..." Carmelita gave him a death glare "...and secondly, what would be the fun in bringing in a corpse instead of living, breathing me?" he asked.

"Fine." he was right, she knew he was right. Besides one kiss was a small price to pay in exchange for Sly Cooper, the uncatchable master theif.

"But..."

"But?" Carmelita never would have guessed there were terms for the kiss.

"But.. I want an actual kiss. No peck on the cheek or the lips. An _actual _kiss." He said, staring her straight in the eye.

"Agreed," she said through clenched teeth "any other conditions of the kiss?" she added on sarcastically.

"Yes, just one more." Sly replied, completely serious.

"What?" she yelled.

"Only that it has to be at least five seconds." seeing her eyes nearly pop out of her head prompted him to keep speaking "I'm going to be in jail for a LONG time, I think I at least get that." he added.

"Fine, fine. Okay." she just wanted to get this over with.

"Okay." Sly flashed one of his award winning smile and walked up next to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, while she just stood there.

He leaned in slowly, hesitating with his lips on hers. She wanted this over-with so she leaned in the rest of the way. As soon as their lips met, she felt a shock run through his lips and into hers. She also noticed something, locked in what she thought was an inescapeable cage in the back of her mind, was trying to break free. That was in the first second. In the second second, the thing had burst out of the cage, and was now flooding her mind, forcing logic and reason into the cage. In the third second, it had completely taken control of her mind, and was now working on controlling her limbs. It was telling her to reach her arms around Sly's neck, pull herself closer to him. In the fourth second, the thing had completely taken over everything, her logic and reasoning was locked tightly inside the cage, and it wasn't strong enough to break out. She had pulled herself up close to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and was now kissing him back in earnest. In the fifth second she realized what it was and why she had tried so hard to keep it locked well within the deepest recesses of her mind. It was her feelings for Sly.

She had kept them locked away, but it was so clear now. She loved him, and nothing could change that. But he was a criminal, and he could never feel the same way.

But even though she knew she would be heart-broken when he left her, she couldn't stop herself from leaning slightly to the left (towards her bed) and hoping he would catch her meaning. He did.

_'Damn the consequences, and screw logic' _she thought as she pushed herself even closer to him, knowing what was coming and wanting it.

They were on the bed, her shirt was already off somehow (not like she really cared how he got it off her) and she was working on taking off his blue theiving sweater. His hands were on her back, pulling her as close to him as he could get her.

He had felt the tension in her lips when they had first kissed. He had also felt her relax more and more, until she was kissing him back. He had felt her lean toward the mattress, and the meaning of that wasn't lost on him. He had picked her up and carried her onto the mattress, knowing exactly what was about to happen, and wanting it as bad as Carmelita.

He wondered if this is what she really wanted, or if she was just trying to make sure she could get him into the station. Well whatever she was doing, Sly liked it. He wondered if she was pretending, or if she actually cared for him as much as he cared for her. He would never be the first to admit this (unless absolutely necessary), but he loved her. And by the way she was kissing him, he could pretend she loved him too. And for tonight, at least, that was good enough for him.

* * *

**_thanks for reading, PLEASE review!!!! i don't care what you say just review!!! you could say "banana's taste good with chocolate milk" for all i care, just leave a comment._**

**_p.s. i'm kinda stuck here. the river of my imagination isn't flowing for some reason. if you have any story ideas that you can't start or don't want to write yourself just leave a comment with your idea. if i write about it, you will be specially thanked in the stroy like this:_**

**_special thanks to (whoever gives me inspiration's name here) for giving me the idea to write this story and for sharing their imaginatory skizills. your kindness is greatly appreciated_**

**_or somethin else if you don't like that. well, bye for real this time._**


End file.
